The Girls Club
by Alli A
Summary: Alli or A. is the jock girl. Her and her friends have a secret club. The movie star Jake wants to join A's highschool football team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

My name is Alli or A for short I am one of the girls in a secret society we call it the "Girls club." Let me tell you about the other girls in the club. First is Stephanie she's the girl you go to when you need help with a problem that has an answer that is in a book or math. Next there's Hannah, she's the girl that the boys want to have. She loves to shop and scream. Then there's Lane, well we're not sure about her but her sister was in the pledge before us so that's how she got in. I tell you though she is kinda weird. The newest is Erica. Erica is what we call in training for when our pledge is done and her's begins, she goes along with everything we do. Last there's me, I don't know what really describes myself. Jock, I play football and captain, prep, head cheerleader. I mean there are lots of words to describe me. I have 4 older brothers and well my mom died when I was little so really girly stuff comes through my friends and their moms. But whatever.

Tomorrow is the first day of school and as a ritual every year we sleep in the tree house that night. So in the morning we can all go to school together. The tree house is really nice it may be up in a tree but this thing is 4 levels induval rooms, carpeted, and more. There is even a sink and mini fridge. I basically lived there the past four summers. It's my senior year. I am going to get in lots of trouble, well it's not like I haven't done that every year but still. This year will be the first year that when I go down to the office once a day like normal I won't see one of my brothers. Lets just say my family name is know at that school for excellent sport players and lots of mischief.

"Well I'll tell you now that all your brothers are gone there are barley any cute boys in this neighbor" Hannah sighed.

"I'm so sorry that they didn't stay around with you high school girls they decided to go after college girls" I said with a sarcastic voice.

"Just face the music you have so smoking brothers, but I don't know how they are going to compete with the new student that is coming in this year" Hannah chirped

Hannah, Erica and Stephanie loudly sang with their out of tune voices "Jake, Jake, Jake coming to our school."

As always I told the same disappointing comment, "Like he is even going to notice you guys."

"Whatever A. our just jealous cause you know that he going to come and"

"And what, what is it that I am so scared of him, he is just a guy!" I yelled

"Nothing never mind" Hannah said quietly. She's my best friend but sometimes she just doesn't know when to stop.

Let's just say my friends don't completely understand what I have been through. They all know I was the first with the boyfriend, kiss. But they have had something I never had. I would like to call this guidance from a mom. I had to teach my self how to shave and all that other girly stuff. Since my dad and my brothers couldn't help me with that stuff they helped me in ways they could. By teaching me football and sports and well just all around guy stuff. There girl friends when I was little would try to act like a big sister, bossing me around and telling me to ware makeup. It didn't help but anyways.

My boyfriend is Jeff we have been together for about 2 years. All the girls want him in our grade. He is the quarterback, short blond hair, nice abs, tall, tan, yeah that's all I'll say for now. We met when he got moved up to varsity. I heard rumors that he liked me but I knew that he wasn't going to get pass that unless he got in good with my older brothers. They are so protective of who I date it's not even funny. Let's just say that when they found out the guy that I first kissed, and he broke my heart, he doesn't go to our school anymore.

I have been on the varsity football team since freshman year. I started out already knowing everyone on the team from my brothers. The team is tight, being the only girl is hard though, but I manage just fine. I am supposedly better than all brothers, and they are better that half the NFL. But who cares, at home we would all play together. But now that they are all in college we only get to play on vacation.

My brothers always come home for the holidays it was a promise that they made to my mom before she died. Now that they are all in college I don't know if they are going to hold onto their promise.

I don't know what my friends think that I am afraid of if and when this "Jake" comes to our school. He's just a guy. Do they think that I am going to go goo goo eyes for him or something? The only thing that he could do is join the football team, or take my spot on the team.

Any way, today's the first day of school. Today we have the ritual of the first day aud. The fact that I have to do both cheer and be on the football team is toughest at the auds every second that I'm not in front of the crowd I'm changing into the other uniform.

Let's see here class schedule. 1st period honors calculus 1, 2nd period advanced physics, 3 Honors English 12, 4th period Spanish, 5th period lunch. Thank gosh there's a period I know I can pass. 6th period – 8th period a variation of sports and football practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Well getting through half of the day was easy. Now its time to chow down. Walking threw the lunch room is always a questionable thing for me the place to sit. Some say it defines who you are. The jock, cheerleader, nerd, band geek, losers, stoners, ect. My case, I'm confused. The years before last I always sat with my brothers (mostly so they could keep an eye out make sure no boy gave me his number). This is the first time in high school I get to pick where I want to eat. Say hello to freedom for me.

There's Hannah and there's Stephanie and over there Lane. All sitting at different tables how the hell am I going to decide. You know what I'll just go sit with my football buddies today.

"Hey A, what's going on? Wanna sit with us?" George, has this look on his face like if I don't sit there then someone they don't want to will.

"Okay, George I will." God just take that look off your face. Oh no this was the reason they wanted me to sit here well great they got what they wanted but now I'm stuck. If I wanted to go sit by Stephanie I can't that loser jerk Jake is there.

**

* * *

please review i would like to know what you think so far. **


End file.
